


Chess Board

by Starralyse



Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starralyse/pseuds/Starralyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Andre DiMera drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Love of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> André is looking for a good cup of coffee, when he inadvertently crashes a wake.

* * *

 

 

All André wants is a good cup of coffee.

He goes to the Brady Pub, and everybody there looks at him like he has just put a dozen small puppies to death and and is parading around in fur coats made of their skins (when he is in fact wearing _Hugo Boss_ ).

"How dare you come here?" screams Sami, which is pretty ironic, considering there is very little that Sami would not dare. (She is just as bad as he is).

Sure, there was that time when he appeared to brainwash Marlena into thinking that she killed a bunch of townspeople (many of whom are in this room), but in reality shipped them off to an abandoned replica island surrounded by a forcefield.

But hey, that was years ago.

They should be happy that they're _not actually dead_.

"You're supposed to be dead!" says Maggie.

"Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated," he says, then adds, perhaps a little bit unwisely, "You all know how that is."

The he-men in the room start mumbling and waving their fists around. André is waiting for one of them to lunge, and be held back by the townsfolk.

_No?_

"You bastard!" says Sami, trying to take a swing at him.

"Easy there Sami," says Roman, holding her off. "He's not worth it."

_So predictable._

"Actually I just came in here for a cup of coffee," André says.

Roman clocks him.

 

 


	2. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> André bargains for a friends and family discount at Club TBD.

* * *

 

 

The coffee barista at TBD says, "With a senior's discount, that comes to $2.20."

André fixes him with a gimlet stare. "I beg your pardon, do you know who I am?"

"Um, no," says T.

"I am André DiMera."

"Chad's brother?" says T.

 _"No other,"_ says André. "And, as a family member of your employer - I am entitled to the friends and family discount."

"Um-" says T, uncertainly.

"Chad told me if I should come to his establishment, I should ask for it. Are you refusing me?"

"No-"

"I insist," says André, silkily. He pulls out his wallet.

T puts the charge through the cash register. "That will be $2.20," he says.

André stares at him intently for any sign that he is being mocked, but the coffee barista says, "You are also entitled to a free refill."

André curses Chad. 


End file.
